Mine, Always
by Angelina08
Summary: Juvia, a young girl, decides to spend her life with the man she loves. Now she has found him, Gray, a man who is there in need; but the problem starts when she tries to get his attention. Mainly Gruvia but has other couples as well... Just give it a try...


**Hey guys... Just thought of this story and decided to write. Juvia does not speak in third person and behaves like a tomboy in this. I've not written much of Gray - Juvia so I made one ;-) Hope you like it...**

"JUV!"

Juvia turned her head from the mirror to glare to her left at the blue haired boy and continued the work she was doing. She was getting ready to go to the high school she was going and wanted to look as a feminine as possible to satisfy her brother. The blue haired girl frowned as she tried to place her favorite hair clip in its rightful place.

Juvia stayed with her grandfather and her brother Makarov and Jellal respectively in Magnolia as her parents died in a plane crash. She was only 6 years old when it happened but Makarov and Jellal took great care in looking after her to make her feel content. She was their beautiful little princess.

The news of her parent's death was heard by Juvia on a rainy day and so she went to the garden and cried out all her heart when her brother said that her parents will never come back again. But no one could see whether she was really crying or were those droplets of rain that fell from Juvia's face. And thus Juvia understood she could hide her feelings with the help of rain. And as a trust rain was always there for her. Whenever she felt lonely and sat in the garden or anywhere else alone, Juvia would always have the company of rain.

Juvia liked swimming and watching anime and her current favorite now was Bleach that just started showing on air. She was very good at studies as well, even better than her brother Jellal who was doing his degree 1st year. Juvia wanted to be a teacher like her mother and teach her students the importance of education and learning new things.

Juvia's grandfather Makarov had gone to his friends place to discuss about their Fairy Tail hospital of the town that was No. 1 in the whole of Magnolia. He and his friends started it way back when they were young and it became the most successful and trusted hospitals that showed concern over their patients and cared for their well being. Makarov, Porlyusica and Bob were the veteran doctors of that hospital who made sure it followed ethics and Fairy Tail was there for the needed ones.

"No, this is not good." Juvia hummed "A little to the right… yeah"

"Oye Juvia!" Jellal yelled again sitting on a table combing his blue hair scowling.

"WHAT?" Juvia called out not taking her eyes off the mirror.

"Will you be ready by midnight? I mean what the hell Juv? Taking so much tim…."

"You won't understand girl's psychology Mr. Jellal …." Juvia said shaking her head.

"Yeah. I don't" Jellal mumbled looking down hanging his head to avoid his sister see the redness of his cheeks.

"As if!" Juvia turned to look at her brother with a sickening grin that her brother did not like at all. "I should believe that huh? While you're complaining to me I've heard from Mira that you won't even open your mouth at your so called girl friend who takes more than 3 hours to get dressed. Not to mention the time she takes while eating a slice of strawberry cake."

Juvia grinned in satisfaction when she saw her brother's face become as red as tomato and look away bashfully. She then looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"So I know that _you_ understand _woman_ psychology, so keep your mouth shut. I'm losing my concentration here."

Jellal gritted his teeth "Fine fine! Just finish it soon. I've to drop you first and then go to…"

"…. Pick up your dear Erza or Ms. _Scarlet_ as _you_ 've named due to her bright red hair that you adore the most and go to your college just to be with her ~ yeah right. What's so special about love? I mean come on! It's a total waste of time." Juvia shook her head frowning.

Jellal rolled his eyes. "Sure! When you fall for someone I'll tell the same thing all right"

"Pff…. Love?! Are you kidding me? That will never happen in my life"

"Yeah yeah I know." Jellal rubbed his hands together "How will anyone love a girl who doesn't even act one. You're class teacher called me yesterday to tell that you've broken an angle of that boy…. Uhmm… what was his name… Lock, Loke? Something like that named guy who talked with Wendy. Seriously how did you become a girl? Why don't you join my karate classes dressed up as a boy and be a…? HHEEYYY! Why'd you throw that alarm clock at me" Jellal shouted as he narrowly dodged the clock that his sister threw at him.

"Finally! Peace!" Juvia then started to think which wristband she must wear for today as she moved her fingers on a dozen of wrist bands. 'Ok this one' She chose a black one that had a small bright blue colored leaf carved in it and placed it on her left hand.

"I'm ready" Juvia smiled as she turned to face her brother who was messaging his girl friend to tell he would reach her in 20 minutes or so.

"Hmm?" He lifted his head to see his baby sister wearing her uniform and smiling at him. She was wearing a light blue skirt and white shirt, a wristband, loose hairs with one clip but there was no makeup on her face at all.

'Of course.' Jellal half smiled 'She hates being a girl. If she was allowed to wear the dresses she liked in the school I won't be surprised if she wore shorts and one of my shirts wearing a cap'

"How do I look?" Juvia asked

"Typical tomboy looking girl" Jellal smirked as he got up but winced when he got a sharp kick from Juvia who glared at her brother and started to walk towards their car.

"Should I pick your friends or….?" Jellal asked as he locked the house.

Juvia shook her head "No need. Meredy and Wendy are already there waiting for me in the school. They messaged me"

"So you are the one who's late huh? OWWW"

Jellal rubbed his left hand that was pinched by his sister and chuckled seeing Juvia's blush.

They got in the car and drove off to Juvia's high school.

* * *

"JUVIA! OVER HERE"

Juvia turned her head to see her friends wave their hands towards her near a tree. Meredy was chatting with someone in her cell while Wendy was munching on a cookie.

Meredy was living with her cousin sister Ultear since she was a child. Ultear took care of Meredy when her parents died in an Earthquake. Ultear decided not to marry as she wanted her full attention on the pink haired girl. Meredy loved Ultear the most in the whole world.

Wendy lived with her brother Mystogan, who looked quite alike Jellal, and her cat Carla. Wendy wanted to be a doctor and join the Fairy Tail hospital to take care of people that she had a passion for. She enjoyed taking care of others a lot and tending their wounds to see their happy faces.

"Hey there Meredy, Wendy…. Ready for the test we have today huh?" Juvia asked as she walked towards them smiling.

"Really? I'm just waiting for my boyfriends to come to start the purchases I've to do" Meredy smiled for which Juvia sighed.

'Using her boyfriends' money to buy clothes and stuff? She never changes'

Wendy rolled her eyes "To tell you the truth I did not see even one boy that we can stare at" She shook her head "I made a mistake coming here" She said munching on her cookie

"Well it is not a problem using their money right no matter who they are" Meredy did not lose hope "Although I am sure that you are not interested in anyone Juv"

"You bet! I don't want to have any boyfriends and waste my time at all" Juvia crossed her arms. "I just want to finish my studies, get my own job and live my life to the fullest"

"But you have to marry at one point right?" Wendy asked

"There are a lot of people who are living single and are very much enjoying their lives as well. There's nothing wrong in that" Juvia nodded her head as if confirming it to herself.

"Sure thing tomboy" Meredy grinned "well come on then. It's time for the test. Thank God we are all in the same class. Or else I'd be having a hard time keeping up my notes"

"Hmm…." Juvia shook her head "My dear Meredy if you believe that you can sleep in the classes and we'll write them for you as always forget it k. I'm not gonna do it again" She walked to her class.

"Me too" Wendy finished her cookie and walked along with her blue haired friend.

"WHAT? It's because I'm the odd one isn't it?" Meredy whined as she ran towards them.

* * *

"Time's over." Teacher called out "Hand over your answers sheets" He said as he started to collect the sheets one by one.

"So how was the test?" Wendy asked as she came near Juvia and Meredy.

"Worst one ever! I hope I won't fail or else I'm sure that Sir will make me attend extra classes" Meredy shivered at the thought.

"I did ok. But the questions were tough" Juvia said taping her chin with her pencil

"So it's' a B for you huh?" Meredy asked

Juvia raised an eye brow

"If the ever brilliant Juvia says her question paper was tough then that means you'll get a B. You've never got any grades other than 'A' till now, have you?" Meredy smirked while Wendy nodded her head agreeing.

"Oh shut up" Juvia got up from her seat "I'm starving. Let's eat"

* * *

The three went to cafeteria to have their lunch. On the way they met the No. 1 flirt of their high school, Loke whom Juvia hated the most.

"Ahhh! Started to flirt with some poor girl already Mr. Shiny teeth" Meredy crossed her arms as she stood in the queue.

Juvia and Wendy looked at the direction Meredy was staring to see the orange haired guy talk with a smile plastered on his face to a pink haired shivering girl who looked like she wanted to run away from him.

"I respect you in one matter Meredy and that is you did not become that guy's girlfriend" Juvia patted Meredy's shoulder to which the pink haired girl chuckled.

"Thank you thank you" Meredy bowed

"Yesterday was awesome Juv! You gave him what he needs but look at him. Still flirting and today its poor Aries who's suffering his torture" Wendy shook her head.

Juvia then looked back to see it was indeed the ever silent Aries to whom Loke was talking and she was looking here and there as if asking silently to help her.

"You guys make my order as well while I go fix that stupid's other ankle as well" Juvia started to walk scowling, folding up the sleeves of her white shirt

"Go get him Juv" Meredy shouted clapping an open palm over her fist.

"… So what do you say? Tomorrow is a weekend. We can go to the park or go see a film together. What do you prefer?" Loke asked leaning on the wall as he smirked at the girl in front of crossing his arms. "Owww!" Loke gently touched his broken ankle that was tied up in bandage thinking of blue color 'That bitch'

"Hmm?" Aries tilted her head "Sorry. Is something wrong?"

Loke chuckled nervously "Oh-hoo it's nothing really. I just broke my ankle yesterday while taking a bath. I totally forgot about that. He he. Anyway you did not give me the reply Aries."

"Uhmm… I... uh…." Aries stammered "I've homework to do"

"We all have that right? Find some time to do that later and join me to have a good time Aries" Loke moved a little to his front and took Aries's arms in his healthy one, smiling satisfied as he felt the girl in front of him shiver slightly. "What do you say?"

"….. Uh… I don't know… I" Aries felt her breath blown away when Loke took her hand in his as she was not familiar with or talk that much with boys. She was feeling uncomfortable and was hoping someone to help her.

Her prayers were heard.

"Leave her alone Locket… Oh sorry LOKE…." A snarl

Loke's eyes widened as he looked to his left to see Juvia glare at him crossing her arms

'Why the fuck is she here? Can't she allow me to enjoy myself?' Loke gulped when he saw Juvia take a step forward.

Aries looked at Juvia happily to whom Juvia gave a reassuring smile

Juvia snatched away Loke's arms from Aries's and continued to stare daggers at him.

Loke looked here and there and laughed nervously. 'Yesterday she broke my ankle but thankfully no one saw it. If she does it again all my fellow mates will see it now' "Ah haa ha. Juvia, will you come with me for a second?" Loke asked while motioning him towards a place that was not crowded.

Juvia frowned but compiled and walked with him raising an eye brow.

When they reached a safe distance Loke turned to stare at the blue haired girl and raised his bandaged hand "Will you quit it? Huh?"

Juvia blinked her eyes 'Wha….?'

Loke started to wail his hands but said in a low voice "Yesterday you broke an ankle of mine. Isn't that enough?" Loke now rose his other arm "Aren't you satisfied with that alone?"

Juvia grinned but no one saw it as others saw her back.

To the other students it looked like Loke was shouting at Juvia resisting himself from hitting her. Aries was really scared as she felt it was her fault that Juvia was getting scolded by Loke when all she did was protect her from him.

Wendy and Meredy looked at each not understanding the situation at all.

"…I have a reputation here. Don't try to ruin it… Please…." Loke raised both of his hands with tears in his eyes while Juvia smiled. "I won't pesture her again but no one should know about yesterday"

Juvia nodded her head and went to her friends while Loke adjusted his shirt "Huh! Leaving huh hmm… Never repeat this again" He called out while Juvia continued to walk.

"Wow! See even if she is a tomboy, a girl is always a girl. See that?" A boy boasted to other boys who laughed though not too loudly fearing Juvia might hear them.

When Juvia reached her friends Meredy asked in a low voice "What was that all about Juv?"

Juvia grinned "Whatever the matter is that idiot is a rich man's son, isn't he? So I should not reduce his reputation right?" She winked and started to eat the lunch her friends had bought for her.

"We missed something" Wendy looked at Meredy who nodded her head.

"Let's finish our lunch and attend the next class" Juvia said. "Are you staying with us or going with someone Meredy?"

Meredy grinned "You know me well Juv. I'm going with Jacob to a film today so I've to be with him. He messaged me to meet him in the parking lot."

"So you are bunking class?" Wendy asked

"I am not going to give any of my notes for you deary" Juvia said with finality as she took a bite of her sandwich.

Meredy glanced at Wendy with big puppy eyes, which gave in and gave a peace sign while Juvia rolled her eyes.

"You're the best Wendy. See you guys" Meredy hugged her friends and ran away.

"Honestly. Couldn't she have said that earlier and gone away" Juvia said her thought out loud

"Hmm. Even I can't understand her sometimes" Wendy accepted drinking her strawberry juice. "Ah! Here comes Mr. I-look-only-at-My-Juvia." She giggled

"Oh no!" Juvia whispered "Where is he?"

"Three seats behind you and staring at you as always" Wendy looked amused as she glanced at the silver haired boy who was trying to get a peek of her friend's face between the students.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself" Juvia half shouted as she started to eat her food in a faster mode "Finish your juice and let's go"

"Don't spoil my fun and eat your food slowly Juv. If you eat like that it will harm your health" Wendy said smiling

"Wendy!" Juvia stared at her "No games" Juvia stuffed the last piece into her mouth and got up

"Why not" Wendy actually laughed following her taking the juice with her

"You know he gives me the creeps. He will try to…."

Juvia could not say anything more as she felt her hands being taken and she knew she looked as white as the hair of the person holding her hands.

" _Juvia_ …"

The way he pronounced her name alone made her feel paralyzed.

"H-h-hey Sh-sh-shiro" Juvia gulped while Wendy looked anywhere but them to stop her laugh.

Shiro studied in the same high school but was in a different class. He was a looker with strong muscles, white hair, tall frame and almost all girls drooled just staring at him. He was very good in his studies as well and was an athlete. During the school competitions, Shiro met Juvia while she was participating in the swimming competition and that was when the nightmare started to happen to her.

Shiro placed his hands on her shoulders and proposed her in front of the whole school that made Juvia fall unconscious that instant. It was said that he was about to kiss her lips to wake her up as a Fairy tale but thankfully Meredy gave him a kick and sent him far away from her.

Juvia was very strong and did not fear anything but she was very much scared of Shiro and his personality. She ran away from him whenever she saw him from a far.

"How was your test Love?" Shiro asked giving her a romantic look.

Juvia so wanted to puke 'LOVE?'

"Uh…. It was good. I remembered Wendy" Juvia turned her head to look at her blue haired friend hopefully "We've to go meet that Sir right?"

Wendy blinked her eyes "Who..."

"YES!" Juvia took Wendy's arm "SO gotta go Shiro. Bye" And she ran at top speed with a stunned Wendy leaving dust behind.

Shiro just stood there "…What?"

* * *

"You've to join for running competition as well Juv" Wendy whispered as she placed her hands on the table and leaned in on them while "Oh! And while you are running with any of friends please give them the signal that you're gonna be a rocket for a few minutes"

Wendy and Juvia were now in their classroom as their teacher took class.

Juvia looked down ashamed "I'm sorry if your hand is hurting Wendy"

Wendy shook her head "Na. That's ok. Can't blame you for that now, can I? Shiro is starting to get a little creepy about you" Wendy looked at Juvia

Juvia looked back at her with miserable eyes "Tell me about it. I don't know why he won't understand that I don't like him" Juvia took her pencil and tapped her head. "Owww!" She winced in a low voice when Wendy beat her hand with her book "What was that for?"

"Dummy!" Wendy glared "Of course he won't leave 'cause he loves you. Shiro said that in front of all of us. And you have not replied him too. So he may take your silence as a yes"

Juvia looked at Wendy horrified "WHAT? But I don't love him Wen"

Wendy nodded her head "But you did not tell him. So just go tell him"

Juvia shook her head "When I see him my whole body goes weak. It is as if he's…"

"A monster, huh? Well if you are not going to say to him that you are not interested in him then you've to suffer his love actions that he shows only for you" Wendy shrugged

A bang was heard as Juvia's head hit the table. The teacher as well as the students stared at them as Wendy nervously laughed waving her hands.

"I'm doomed" Juvia said though her voice was miffed due to her head being on the table.

"Juvia?" Mam called moving her spectacles a little

'Uh-oh' Juvia looked up to see her teacher glare at her

"I hope my teaching is not boring you"

"Of course not Mam" Juvia said looking uninterested

"Good. Then listen to my class now" The teacher gave one last glare and continued her teaching.

Juvia stuck her tongue out when the teacher was not looking that side.

Wendy tapped her chin thinking hard "You know. There is a solution for your problem Juv" She said in a low voice.

Juvia looked at Wendy happily "Yeah?" She prompted.

"Love someone" Wendy said simply as she took notes.

"WHAT?" Juvia got up and stared at Wendy but laughed sheepishly when all the class was once again staring at her.

"JUVIA!" The teacher gritted her teeth "This is your last chance. Anymore disruption and you are out of the class. Understand?"

"Yes mam" Juvia said as she sank in her seat 'They'll definitely call my brother. Oh God' She then stared at Wendy who was snickering. 'Your fault' she communicated through her eyes for which Wendy shrugged.

After few minutes, the class was over and the students were leaving the class.

"Meredy messaged me. So I've to go to her home to give my notes" Wendy said for which Juvia nodded her head. They both walked to the grounds of the school.

"That's fine. But what did you mean by" Juvia placed her hands on her hips "L.O.V.E S.O.M.E.O.N.E?" Juvia stared frowning at Wendy

Wendy looked at her "I meant what I meant"

"You very well know I will nev…"

"Oh shut up Juv." Wendy shouted that caused Juvia to move back. Wendy never shouted like that before "Come on Juv. You do not know what some girls who can't love anyone think. They'll be jealous of you 'cause you have an option to love someone." She stopped walking to look at Juvia in the eye, which blinked her eyes to see the seriousness in Wendy's eyes.

"Just think Juvia how many girls are out there who marry some due to their parents force. But you can marry a man whom you've accepted in your heart because I'm sure your brother and grandfather will accept him for you." Wendy said

Juvia stared at her "Wendy?"

Wendy blinked her eyes and she looked away "I'm sorry Juv. I was thinking something else that time. Sorry. Gotta go. See you on Monday Juv"

"Wait Wen…." Juvia called out but Wendy had already ran away

'Wendy….' Juvia sighed and went to stand near the gates to wait for her brother to pick her up. Her house was near the school but Juvia was lazy to walk so Jellal always got her home. 'I'll talk about it to her when she wants to…'

"Oye! Juvia!"

Juvia looked up to see Jellal come towards her in his bike for which she smirked

"Poor boy. Isn't your girlfriend free today to go out with you?"

"Hey! It's not that Jellal countered "I've my karate lessons today so I'm taking my bike"

"Oh" Juvia smiled as she got on the bike "Want to improve your muscles for Ms. Scarlet huh?"

Jellal blushed "Well… Maybe…."

"Whatever" Juvia rolled her eyes "Take me to Porlyusica's home today k"

"Idiot! Today she's busy with our grandfather and their friends in Fairy Tail matter. Forgot?" Jellal asked as he started the bike and hit the road with great speed.

Juvia smacked her head "Oh yeah! Oh no. I miss going to her home" She mumbled "I like her talks"

"Really. I've seen her happy only with you but to others she's a vampire ready to drink their blood." Jellal shivered "How did you make her like you Juv?"

Juvia smirked "Great minds understand each other"

"Whatever" Jellal huffed "You can meet her later. She'll be in her home after today's discussion anyway. Now we are going out to buy new clothes that we've to wear for our cousin's marriage tomorrow. Cana's marriage, remember?"

"Yeah! With that dork Bickslow guy right? Ewww. I remember even now that his tongue was always outside and the way he smiled at me was awful" Juvia rolled her eyes while Jellal chuckled.

"Her dad decided it so she accepted." Jellal said that made Juvia to remember Wendy's words.

"But Cana has permission to choose her guy, doesn't she? I mean Uncle Gildarts is very good and liberal to her" Juvia said trying to adjust her skirt that was moving in the wind.

Jellal shrugged "Maybe Cana thought that the person whom her dad had found for her is apt for her. Although I heard that she liked someone….."

"Huh?" Juvia blinked her eyes "She liked someone?"

"Mhmm…" Jellal nodded his head "Yeah…. Must be some crush or something like that. That's what I heard from our Metal boy but anyway she's getting married tomorrow and that's all that matters now. Yup we've reached the place. Juv do not take more than two hours for selecting your clothes please…."

Juvia laughed and ran to the clothing store to which Jellal shook his head in defeat.

* * *

The marriage was just like a Fairy Tale. It was very beautiful since it was a rich man's daughter's marriage as many people called it. Due to Jellal's pleading Juvia wore a black colored frock that had small silver leaves on it, a bracelet and tied her hair with a bun. She even wore heels that she did not like at all.

Makarov was also present with his friends. Jellal called Erza to attend the wedding and they stood side by side. Juvia stood near Porlyusica who smiled at her only, the elderly woman was sending daggers to anyone else who tried to talk with her.

Juvia met her childhood friend Levy there. She was four years older than Juvia but they talked like they were of same age as Levy looked younger than Juvia.

Levy was a very poor girl who had no money to study in a high school like Juvia. But she did not let that stop her and took a job in the library of Magnolia where she gained knowledge by reading books. She even helped Juvia in finding the right books that she needed to study.

"Aha! So you are planning to start a business huh? Good for you" Juvia smiled at Levy, her blue eyes twinkling.

Levy nodded her head showing her appreciation "Thanks Juv. I've to get as much as support I can…" She smiled.

"Hmm…. You're the cafe with Mira right? You can trust her, she'll be there to solve any issues" Juvia gave a thumbs up.

Levy grinned "Yeah! I'm happy that she's with me. Mira's having a lot of knowledge. I thought she'd go for some other profession after she finished her studies but I'm happy she thought about this. And she even had faith in me that I would be okay in doing this…." Her big brown eyes widened "Just think that in a few days I'll be a co-owner of a café… WOW"

"Ha ha" Juvia laughed "Mam, give me a job please…" She clasped her hands together

"Of course my dear" Levy smiled "We can use you as an eye candy to attract more customers… But you have to promise me that you will wear maid costumes and try to be as a girl k…." She chuckled seeing Juvia's pout. "Just be like this and I'm sure all the boys will be behind you Juv…"

"Oh no!" Juvia raised her hands "No thanks. I just wore this dress because my stupid brother did not allow me to be myself." Juvia looked away scratching her neck

"Hmm…"

Juvia looked up to see Levy stare at her craning her neck a little. "What?" Juvia questioned

"Usually you will tell that 'I don't want boys behind me' but you did not say that. Don't tell me you like someone" Levy smiled when Juvia stared at her shocked

"What are you talking about Levy? I do not like anyone…. At least not now…" Juvia mumbled but soon regretted it when she heard laughter. "Levy!"

Levy laughed out loud "Oh My God! I did not think such a day would come were our little Juvia is confused about something. So you're finally moving away from the fact that love is a waste of time huh?"

Juvia looked away bashfully "I did not say that. It's just when I think about Cana's marriage I get a feeling that being with someone we love is better than being some unknown guy and get to know him" She sighed

Levy grinned "To me there is nothing wrong in both these matters. In case of unknown person, both man and woman try to adjust with each other and learn their likes and dislikes. IN case of love we know each other well and can live with them." She ran a hand through her blue hair

Juvia nodded her head

"Oh no! That fellow is over there" Levy gritted her teeth for which Juvia glanced to her left

"Yeah! I saw him staring at you twenty minutes ago. "Juvia grinned "Is he disturbing you? If he is just tell me Levy, I'll crush that metal into pieces"

Levy looked away "Hmm. When he does I'll tell you Juv"

Juvia nodded her head as Levy got up to talk to her other friends. Juvia looked back to see he has got up as well. 'Why can't that Metal man leave her alone?!'

Metal or Gajeel Redfox is Juvia's cousin brother who was an arrogant man. He was a tall guy with black hair and bright red eyes; a fan of different types of Metals and thus he was nicknamed as 'Metal'. Gajeel did not give a damn for the world and always joined in fights that ended up with him getting bruises. He did not know how to play chess but tried to help his friends who played it and always lost since his help was of no use. He had finished his degree but was not doing any jobs since his dad had left him with a lot of wealth before his death and thus he enjoyed a happy

Gajeel had a rude habit of shouting but talked with Juvia in a manner that was supposed to be gentle. Although they did not talk much Juvia had faced no problems with Gajeel in any matter. And she knew from Levy that he was always behind her trying to talk with her but she was the least bit interested in him. Juvia did not understand how a hardcore guy like Gajeel would like a soft hearted girl like Levy.

"Juvia?"

Juvia woke up from her thoughts when she heard Porlyusica call her. She got up and looked to her right to see the elder woman give a small smile to her.

"Are you coming with me today Juvia?" Porlyusica asked. She was wearing a simple dress with no make at all. Juvia liked her a lot since she too just liked to be herself. She was the one who allowed Juvia to call her first name.

Juvia beamed "I'd love to Porlyusica. Are we going right now?"

Porlyusica nodded her head "I've to read about some medicine that I've to talk about with Makarov but I'll start that only by evening. Till then you can be with Juvia. I've told your grandfather about you coming to my home and he agreed. Jellal will call you in the evening."

"COOL!" Juvia punched into the air "Let's go Porlyusica"

Porlyusica nodded her head and they both went to get the elderly woman's car.

'How the hell is that woman being so nice to my sister?!' Jellal thought as he stared at his sister going with the older woman, sitting with Erza who was having her strawberry cake in a blissful face.

* * *

 _Porlyusica's home…._

"Wow!" Juvia stared at different colored liquids that were in many vessels placed in a horizontal manner with wide eyes "Are you planning to make a new medicine Porlyusica?" She asked

Porlyusica nodded her head as she sat on a chair taking a tube that had a violet colored liquid in it. "Makarov had asked me to make something and that is why I've to read a lot of books to make them. Being a doctor has its problems you know"

Juvia smiled as she started to talk with Porlyusica.

"…Cana liked someone else?" Porlyusica asked tilting her head

Juvia nodded he head "That's what Jellal heard it seems"

Porlyusica looked away that made Juvia to look at her frowning. She had heard from Jellal that Porlyusica had liked Makarov before but it just did not happen. Makarov married someone else while Porlyusica did not marry anyone and was all alone.

After a few minutes of silence Juvia asked "Porlyusica shall I ask you something?"

Porlyusica nodded her head

"Is it okay to love someone and marry the same person?" Juvia asked which made Porlyusica to stare at her. Juvia thought she will get a good scolding but raised an eye brow when the older woman chuckled a little.

"Juvia listen… Love is a wonderful feeling that a person craves for in this world. Only lucky people will ever find it and can be with the same person for the rest of their lives… Unlucky people just live their lives that they must live no matter what." Porlyusica looked at Juvia "You are a young girl now but remember… In the case of love it is your choice Juvia. Do not just be with someone whom your heart is not happy with. Know that you love someone through your heartbeat. It never lies to you as it will beat in a different manner when you see the person you want to be with…"

Juvia blinked her eyes

"If you find a person you love and he loves you back in equal, then stay with him before its too late and get forced to marry someone else…." Porlyusica blinked way her tears and got up to her study room to get some book.

Juvia sat silently in her place thinking. 'So it is better to be with the person we love huh…. Then I must search my man instead of getting married to some stupid whom my brother and grandfather will find. Like Wendy said this is a better solution that will even keep Shiro away from me and I can live with a man I love as well.' She nodded her head and went to the study room as well.

* * *

 _Monday…._

"Juvia! You lied! You got an 'A' as always" Meredy pouted staring at her sheet that got 'B' grade.

Juvia rolled her eyes "You got 'B' didn't you? That's fine right? Even Wendy got a 'B'…"

Wendy placed her head in her right hand "I wished to get an 'A'. Juvia please help with in this subject k."

Juvia nodded her head "Sure…"

"Me too me too" Meredy raised her hand

"Fine!" Juvia sighed

Meredy blinked her eyes "Just like that? NO comment on my infinite number of boyfriends?"

Juvia shrugged "It's your life. You can live like you want"

Both Wendy and Meredy stared at Juvia as if she had two heads

"Have you changed or what?" Wendy grinned looking at Juvia curiously

"Oh shut up Wen. And don't ask me anything with that look Meredy" Juvia warned

"Who's the guy?" Wendy asked

"What?" Juvia shouted

Wendy nodded her head "You didn't notice but you are blushing. So we want to know whom you fell for."

Juvia stood up taking her bag "I didn't fall for anyone k. Now excuse me" Juvia left the class leaving both Meredy and Wendy look at each with wide eyes.

* * *

Juvia was walking around aimlessly through the corridors.

'Am I that easy to read?' She sighed and looked up to see that Shiro was coming with two of his friends from her right. Juvia hid behind a wall and waited till the silver hair vanished from her sight. When he walked away Juvia exhaled breath in relief and continued to walk. She glanced here and there to see if any boys interested her but was sad when none were looking good.

"Hey Juvia…."

"Hey" Juvia half smiled at Doranbolt who was the 2nd flirt after Loke and walked away fastly. 'NO way'

Juvia saw that many boys were staring at her when she watched then without their knowledge. Meredy had told her before that a lot of boys liked her but she did not care, she even thought that her pink haired friend was just saying that to make her go out with any of the boys. Now Juvia understood that many boys were indeed staring at her though she found none of them good for her.

Juvia hung her head closing her eyes as she walked sadly. She did not see a banana peel lying on the ground and she was walking right on it.

"AAAAAHHHH"

Juvia yelled as she felt herself falling backwards and closed her eyes for the impact. But it never came as she felt someone's hands holding onto her waist. Juvia opened her eyes to see a tall boy look at her gently with a handsome grin on his face. Juvia could feel a blush on her face. 'Is he… Is he my guy?'

"Hey there. Are you ok?" He asked slowly showing his white teeth

Juvia blinked her eyes and tried to smile "Uh… yeah… I'm fine…. Thank you" She slowly move and stood straight but he did not leave his hold from her.

"Please look while you are walking. Don't want to have a scratch on that pretty face of yours now, do we?" He smiled while Juvia blushed

"Hi… I'm Bora." He said

"Juvia…."

Suddenly the bell rang indicating students to go to their classes.

"Oh! Usually I'll pray for the bell to ring faster so that the classes will be over soon and we can go home but today I want the bell not to ring…." Bora gave smiled that made Juvia to look away

"See you later Juvia…." Bora said as he walked away

Juvia nodded her head and went to her class as well. She did not know that her two friends had seen everything with a smile on their faces.

* * *

After that incident Juvia and Bora talked with each other whenever they got chance. Bora identified himself as a boy who liked to be an architect, his mother worked as a doctor in Fairy Tail. Many girls admired Bora and he was always with the female students to make them be happy just by talking with them with his splendid smile.

Meredy and Wendy had told Juvia they saw the almost hugging incident and was very happy if it helped Juvia find her man.

Once, Bora said that he liked Juvia a lot. Juvia did not feel anything towards Bora like she thought but Meredy's statement of 'He is a perfect boyfriend anyone would wish for' prompted Juvia to accept him as her man. Wendy said to her the minute Juvia told that she loved him Bora would accept her wholeheartedly. It was evident in his eyes that he adored her. So she waited to accept him during her parents' wedding anniversary which was one of her important days.

Jellal and Juvia would go out with their friends during the wedding anniversary to make their parents feel good. Makarov was the one who thought of it.

Jellal used to hang out with Juvia and his friends but now he spends this time with his Erza. Thus Juvia went out with Meredy, Wendy, Bora, Yukino, Minerva, Angel, Rose and some other friends. Juvia decided to go to a park this time and everyone readily agreed.

* * *

The day was quite sunny, blue sky and it was perfect for outing. All the members went on a bus to the park and walked around enjoying the sunlight and cool breeze and birds singing.

Juvia wore a light blue shirt and black jeans with her hair left loose. With Wendy's insistence she wore some make up and applied baby pink lip gloss as well to woo Bora. Meredy was amazed to see that Juvia looked even more beautiful now and Bora will be kissing her fully on her lips. With the help of Wendy who caught her in her arms, Juvia did not fall unconscious this time.

The gang walked talking with each other about various topics while Juvia noticed that Bora was trying to come closer to her trying to lean on her. Juvia glanced at her friends who gave a peace sign that encouraged her to tell Bora about her feelings.

"Hey lets buy some ice cream for all of us" Rose said looking at others who nodded their heads. "Let's go Bora"

Bora smiled as he left with Rose and two boys to buy ice creams after taking orders from Juvia and others.

Meredy led the gang to sit on a bench that was in between two trees and it was soothing for them. But Juvia did not sit as she was very nervous about talking to Bora. She stood up and walked a little that prompted Meredy and Wendy to follow her. The three stood under the tree that was on the right side and Juvia immediately banged her head on it.

"Juvia?" Meredy called out

Juvia stood straight and looked at her "Am I doing the right thing guys?"

Wendy and Meredy looked at each other and then stared at Juvia

"Do you not like Bora, Juv?" Wendy asked "He said he likes you so now you are going to accept him, on your parents wedding anniversary itself. Isn't that great?"

"I don't know Wen…" Juvia looked up to stare the Blue sky "I feel like I'm making a mistake. I mean sure I like Bora but I don't think I _like_ him like that…" Juvia then looked at her friends

Wendy frowned. 'Poor girl. She's confused….'

Meredy came in front of Juvia and placed her hands on the blue haired girl's shoulders. "Juv. You know we are always with you. Accept the guy who steals your heart not the one whom you just think is ok. Never make a mistake and cry about it later…."

"We will leave you alone for now. Take your time and make a decision k." Meredy said and looked at Wendy "Let's go for a walk" The two left Juvia.

Juvia remembered the words of Porlyusica

" _Know that you love someone through your heartbeat. It never lies to you as it will beat in a different manner when you see the person you want to be with…"_

Juvia sighed. She did not feel any such thing when she was with Bora. She just liked him because he was good at studies like her and the Shiro problem will be solved by him. That's all. Nothing more…

'All right! Now I'm totally confused!' Juvia ran a hand through her smooth blue hair.

"Hey let us go!"

"Huh?" Juvia turned her head at the frantic voice and saw some boys were surrounding her friends Minerva, Yukino and Angel, teasing them. Yukino looked like she would cry any minute, her eyes wide.

Juvia gritted her teeth. 'Who the hell are they?' She thought as she made her way towards her friends to save them from those evil looking low lives.

"Hey come on! We just wana have some fun sweety" One arrogant looking guy smirked while he took Yukino's hand in his.

Yukino was frightened "Leave my hand"

"Leave her idiot!" Minerva yelled

"What if he won't eh?" Another guy said groggily.

"Ha ha" The third person laughed

"HEY!"

All of them turned their heads to look at Juvia who liked livid.

"LEAVE HER HAND YOU BASTARD" Juvia yelled as she pushed away the man who was holding Yukino's hand. She then checked on Yukino "Are you alright?" She asked looking at Yukino

"Ye-yeah" She mumbled

'Poor girl's scared.' Juvia then stared at the three men in front of her 'These three look quite tough as well. I hope my friends will come soon, I'll try to keep up with these idiots till then…' She thought as she glared at the three men who were now standing in front of her.

"Who the fuck are you?" The second person growled in a low voice as he stared at Juvia.

Minerva stood up with her but Juvia could feel her shivering. Even Yukino and Angel were scared and looked like lost puppies.

'These men are at an advantage here' Juvia thought frowning.

"What does it matter to you? Now leave us alone you jerks" Juvia said as she tried to move back

"Hey wait a minute now." The guy whose hand was pushed away by Juvia stood directly in front of her " _You_ came to us and now you are asking us to leave _you_ alone? Ha! Not a chance." He then stared Juvia up and down "And by the looks of it, you are the sexist one among the girls as well"

"And the toughest one too" The third guy made a disturbing chuckle that Juvia did not like the least.

"So we'll make a deal. We'll let your friends go if _you_ agree to be with us to have some fun. What say?"

Juvia scowled heavily "Never! Bastard" She made a movement to slap the guy in front of him but it was stopped when he caught hold of her hand in his with a smirk.

"HA ha! Don't worry little princess we'll play for sure and I'm sure we will enjoy it" He laughed out loud, his friends joining.

"Let go of me" Juvia tried her best to free her hand from the guy's huge one but was in vain. Yukino and the others stared frightened.

Suddenly a muscular hand fell on top of the guy's hand that made him to wince in pain at the pressure he felt due to the hand.

Juvia looked up to see a tall muscular guy stare hard at the guy with pure hatred in his dark blue eyes. He wore blue jeans and silver shirt but it did nothing to hide his well built form that Juvia could make out. Just thinking it made her blush. He had a silver necklace that hung on his neck in a loose manner and his black hair was messy, frowning but it added to his charms.

The guys looked quite scared and gulped as the man took away the guy's arm from Juvia's.

"Want to play with the girls?" He asked dangerously.

The three men shook their heads fearfully

"Why play with girls? Why don't you play with me instead huh?" The dark haired guy asked again.

"N-n-no thank you… YYOOOWWW" The first guy yelped as the dark haired guy slapped his face hard.

Juvia's eyes became as round as coins 'that's gotta hurt'

"Gray! Please…"

The dark haired guy then stared at the other two frowning "Hmm?"

"Nothing! We are leaving" The two took the first guy and ran away from there.

The dark haired guy now identified as Gray then looked back to stare at Juvia frowning. Juvia felt something twist in her stomach at the look he was giving her and she could _practically_ hear her heartbeat loudly in her ears.

' _This feeling…._ ' Juvia gulped

The dark haired guy took his eyes off her, rubbed his hands together and started to walk away keeping his hands in pockets before Juvia could even speak.

"Gray!"

A white haired guy called out as Gray reached him. "Fought off those guys as well huh?" He smiled shaking his head

"He was disturbing those girls and you know I hate that Lyon" Gray said as he walked away

"Sure do. Hey wait up Gray!" Lyon shouted as he ran after him.

* * *

An old couple nearby smiled, watching the scene.

"Thank God Gray came here." The old man grinned looking at his wife "I thought I'd have to call the police."

The old lady smiled nodding her head "Gray is very much reliable in helping others…."

* * *

Juvia just stood there staring at where Gray was standing before with a grin plastered on his face

" _Know that you love someone through your heartbeat. It never lies to you as it will beat in a different manner when you see the person you want to be with…"_

Oh her heartbeat did show her the man she was destined to be with…. Juvia inhaled the sweets smell of some flowers near her with the same grin on her face. She neither heard her friends' questions nor saw their worry etched faces.

Yukino tried to shake Juvia's shoulders "Juvia? Juv?"

"Hey Juvia?" Angel called but looked at her friends shrugging receiving no answer from her blue haired friend.

"What happened?"

Meredy, Wendy, Bora and the others came there with ice-creams and some snacks and stood near the girls who were desperately trying to get Juvia's attention.

"Juvia?" Wendy blinked her eyes seeing her friend standing in one place as a statue.

"Juvia?" Bora called coming near and standing in front of her "Are you okay?"

No reaction. Just a stupid grin on her face with a faraway look

Meredy had enough. With a motion of her hands she said others to move a little far from them and stood near Juvia, cupping her mouth in her hands.

"JJJJUUUUUVVVVIIIIAAAAAAAAA" Meredy screamed at the top of her voice that did the trick.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH"

Everyone closed their ears at the loud voice and it effectively woke up Juvia from her trance.

"What the hell Meredy?" Juvia shouted glaring at her pink haired friend closing her eyes though it was of no use.

"I want to ask you the same thing. What happened to you?" Wendy asked, hands on her hips staring at Juvia while Meredy crossed her arms demanding an answer.

Juvia again had that grin on her face and…. _Did her eyes twinkle?_

"Juvia. You alright?" Bora asked smiling.

Juvia then turned to look at him with the same smile.

At this both Wendy and Meredy glanced at one other thinking that Juvia was going to accept him.

"Bora…" Juvia called

"Yes…?" Bora looked at her with his charming smile

"You see… When we know we've got the right person out heart will tell us as it will start to beat in such a way that we never know before it could do that" Juvia said looking away with a shy face that made Bora to smirk.

'Is this the same tomboy?!' Meredy and Wendy thought together

"But I don't feel any variation in my heartbeat when I look at you Bora" Juvia said looking at him grinning "So let's just be friends"

"HUH?" Bora's dreams were crushed instantly.

"Hope you understand. Bye!" Juvia waved her hand smiling; then she took an ice-cream from Rose and went away licking it with dreamy eyes.

* * *

While most of the girls were trying to console Bora (though very happy that Juvia rejected him so they could get him for themselves) Meredy and Wendy went behind Juvia who still looked like she was in a day dream.

When they finally reached her Meredy shook Juvia's shoulders and whispered "What was that all about?"

Not even looking…

"Juvia?" Wendy gritted her teeth "Wake up will you?!"

"What a handsome guy…." Juvia whispered tugging a strand of her blue hair behind her ear, her blue eyes glowing in the Sun.

"Who?" Wendy asked

"Not Bora that's for sure" Meredy shrugged her shoulders

" _Gray_ …." Juvia smiled feeling his name sounding so perfect in her lips but her friends blinked their eyes confused.

"A color?! Wha….?"

* * *

 **So how was it? Just tell me. Later...**


End file.
